enseñame la oscuirdad del amor
by zuykotzu
Summary: Elen La hija de sesshomaru y kagome tiene un inespeado octavo cumpleaños que se convierte en el inicio de sus aventuras.
1. cumpleaños

_**HOLA ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC LO ESTOY HACIENDO A PETICIONDE 2 AMIGOS Y DEBO DECIR COMO ES COSTUMBRE QUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAGES NO SON MIOS Y QUE LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC LA HICE COMPARTIDA COM MI AMIGO CANAS DEBO AGREGAR QUE PARA ENTENDER ESTE FIC DEBERAN LEER EL ANTERIOR "ENSEÑAME EL SIGNIFICADO DEL AMOR" Y SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES PUES GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO Y ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES SEAN LAS QUE SEAN NOTA NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS :p**_

Ova 1

Ya han pasado ocho años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Elen que ahora era una hermosa niña de cabello corto hasta el cuello y negro como la obsidiana piel tersa como una flor y unos ojos amarillos como el oro.

Y en aquella cabaña se celebraba justamente el octavo año de esa hermosa niña aunque no todos ayudaban en los preparativos para esa celebración como era de esperarse su padre Sesshomaru había salido a entrenar como había hecho desde hace dos años atrás con su hijo Eldar que era un niño con el cabello blanco ojos negros como la noche con unas pequeñas garras en sus manos y unos colmillos levemente mas desarrollados que los de su hermana y marcas en la cara como las de su padre y aunque todo parecía ir como cualquier otro día en esta ocasión también había llevado a su hija ya que kagome le había dicho que tenia que distraer a la pequeña para que su fiesta fuera sorpresa cosa que a sesshomaru no le parecía ya que aunque amaba a su hija le molestaba tener que estarle dando excusas para que no fuera a la casa y retenerla hasta que Edward llegase por ella.

Sesshomaru: vamos Eldar tu puedes, mi hijo jamás será un debilucho vamos tienes que ser mas fuerte que yo a esa edad¡así que tira ese árbol o te castigare!

Eldar: pero papa estoy cansado además por que no entrena Elen conmigo.

Sesshomaru: no me discutas tu tienes que proteger a tu hermana, no ella a ti además ella apenas esta en edad de comenzar a entrenar.

Eldar: pero yo empecé a entrenar muchísimo antes que ella y mas duro y a ella solamente la pusiste a escalar los árboles y soy mas chico eso no es justo.

Sesshomaru: eso es por que tu eres hombre y ella mujer tu tienes que cuidarla y además la vida no es justa así que tienes que saber salir adelante no importa que adversidad se presente.

Eldar: eso no es justo a Elen siempre la concientes si quiere algo se lo das sin chistar siempre consigues lo que a ella le gusta comer o la llevas a donde quiere en cambio a mi solo me dices que debo ser fuerte y ya me canse de ser fuerte para que ser fuerte si además eso no dará frutos, de que me sirve entrenar tanto y aprender a usar la espada si ni siquiera medaras tu espada por que la tonta de mi hermana te la pidió y le dijiste que cuando fuera mayor seria suya tu solamente la quieres a ella y a mi no, la única que me quiere es mi mamá (comenzaba a decir agitadamente el niño que trataba de retener sus lagrimas).

Sesshomaru: mira tal vez soy muy duro contigo pero es por que debes ser fuerte y si eso es lo que pasa entonces te propongo esto cuando logres generar el látigo de luz y partir ese gran árbol por la mitad con el te daré mi espada, será tuya que te parece esa será tu meta y mi regalo por tu esfuerzo.

Eldar: en serio prometes que tu poderosa espada será mía.

Sesshomaru: claro y para mostrártelo (sacando su fusión de colmillos y haciendo que esta entrar dentro del árbol) ahora la espada esta en el interior del árbol si lo partes por la mitad podrás tomarla.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña kagome estaba terminando con los preparativos

Kagome: Dios a que hora llegaran Sango y Miroku para ayudarme con la decoración solo falta adornar con los globos (en ese momento la exterminadora y el monje entraron por la puerta de la cabaña con un niño que básicamente era una replica de miroku solo que en miniatura que se ocultaba atrás del kimono de sango) hola sango que bueno que ya llegaron.

Sango: discúlpanos kagome es que este ex-monje no estaba listo y como notaras tuvimos ciertos… mmmm tropiezos en el camino (mostrándole la cara hinchada de miroku con la marca de las manos de sango)

Kagome: por lo que veo no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo igual de depravado

Rin: (gritando desde la cocina) mamá ya terminamos de arreglar el pastel.

Kagome: ahora voy Rin, pequeño Edward por que te escondes detrás de tu mamá sabes que siempre eres bien venido aquí.

Edward: es que si me acerco a una señora bonita mi mamá me pegara como a papá.

Kagome: tu mamá no te hará nada tranquilo aquí estas seguro.

Edward: en serio que bueno (saliendo de atrás de sango y corriendo alrededor de la sala) y donde esta mi amiga Elen.

Kagome: esta afuera entrenando con su papá y su hermano.

Edward: entrenando? Mmmm yo también quiero entrenar para proteger a mi amiga

Kagome: U "_no creo que sea buena idea que entrene con sess" _por que no mejor nos ayudas aquí para que tu fiesta y la de Elen sea muy linda.

Edward: esta bien como te ayudo tía.

Kagome: toma ten estos globos e ínflalos para que tu papá los acomode en el techo y las paredes mientras tu mamá y yo vamos a la cocina a para ponerle las velitas al pastel de Elen y tuyo.

Sango: nuestros hijos son muy lindos verdad.

Kagome: si tienes razón (dirigiéndose con sango a la cosían)

Sango: y dime como han estado kagome, sesshomaru sigue tratando de ocultar el poder de su hija.

Kagome: si desde que elen casi lo mata cuando tenia un año no ha querido enseñarle a defenderse tiene miedo de que su poder se descontrole, ya vez que antes de que cumpliera 5 no importaba cual chiquito fuera su enojo el poder que despedía era tal que dejaba muy lastimado a sess o destruía la casa, después de que los cumplió de alguna forma ese poder quedo sellado y por mas que se enoja ya no incrementa ni su fuerza física.

Sango: ya veo entonces aun no la entrena verdad? Y dime como esta tu hijo.

Kagome: U pues sess se sigue sintiendo un tanto molesto por que tiene el carácter de Inuyasha y trata de quitárselo y a el si lo entrena mucho por que si algún día el poder de elen se sale de control el pueda defenderse y aplacarla.

Sango: pobre de Eldar su papá lo debe tener muy agobiado.

Rin: hola sango como has estado.

Sango: ya vez lo de siempre

Rin: Miroku no cambia?

Sango: no sigue tratando de hacer que a Edward le gusten las chicas antes de tiempo.

Jaken: ese monje depravado jamás cambiara, al menos ya no se le acerca a Rin desde que mi amo bonito casi lo despelleja (provocando que en la sala se oyeran estornudos).

Miroku: achhhh U "_por que me da la impresión que me están insultando otra vez"_

Sango: Edward mira que rico pastel te hizo tu tía (mientras colocaba el pastel sobre la mesa)

Edward: que rico!!!! (Tratando de subirse a la mesa para darle un dedazo)

Sango: (dando le un leve golpe en la mano) espera que voy a encender las velas.

Miroku: yo iré mientras por los demás.

Sango: pero date prisa (descuidando a Edward que comenzaba a jugar con las velas)

Edward: hay!!!!!!!(Agitando la mano).

Sango: Edward cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con fuego!!!!!!! Vamos dame la mano para que la revise, aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!(Grito la exterminadora al ver que en la palma de su hijo comenzaba a formarse un hoyo en la palma de su hijo).

Miroku: sango que pasa

Sango: Edward tiene tú………tu maldición.

Edward: mamá papá auxilio!!!!! (Gritaba el pequeño mientras su mano absorbía el pastel).

Miroku: como es posible (corriendo hacia el niño y sellando su mano con su rosario).

Edward: papá que paso y por que me pusiste en mi mano el rosario que siempre cargas.

Kagome: sango que paso?

Miroku: no lo se

Sango: pero eso significa que Naraku…..

Kagome: pero como es posible fue destruido junto con zen…….(siendo interrumpida por los gritos estremecedores de Elen que se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña, llorando y bañada en sangre).

Kagome: que te paso hija (viéndola horrorizada)

El resto: que paso?!!!(Preguntaron al unísono todos los demás que se encontraban en la cabaña).

Elen: mi….mi hermano mato a mi papá!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dejándose caer de rodillas llorando y tapándose el rostro con las manos llenas de sangre).

En ese momento una presencia maligna y un tanto familiar que emanaba del pequeño Eldar se hizo presente interrumpiendo aquella macabra reunión, haciendo que su hermana se levantara y corriera detrás de Edward.

Eldar: yo les contare lo que paso ya que su consentida no tiene el valor para abrir la boca.(comenzó a contar mientras su mirada se tornaba fría con cada palabra)

--------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru: vamos Eldar genera el látigo de luz y ve por tu espada(dijo el yukai que se encontraba sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados)

Eldar: es que no es tan fácil (arrodillándose para recuperar fuerza).

Sesshomaru: que ya te cansaste no me estabas reclamando que la querías, anda ve por ella recuerda que yo no tengo hijos débiles, y si me la exigiste así es porque tienes la fuerza para conseguirla y ser digno de ella (hablaba con frialdad mientras se levantaba de la roca).

Elen: vamos hermano tu puedes demuéstrale a mi papá que no eres un debilucho (gritaba la niña desde la punta del árbol que su hermano iba a tirar).

Eldar: esta bien lo haré (volteando a ver a su hermana en la punta del árbol mientras comenzaba a oír una voz en su interior

_Voz: vamos eldar yo creo en ti, además demuéstrales a ese par__ de cretinos que solo se han burlado de ti_

_Eldar: pero es mi hermana_

_Voz: estamos hablando de la misma niña mimada que siempre te ha arrebatado el cariño de tu padre y madre_

_Eldar: eso no es cierto ella no lo ha hecho_

_Voz: que no? Dime quien hace que tu papa voltee con un solo sonido de una rama quebrada mientras que deja de verte cuando hieres, quien recibe los halagos de tu padre mientras tu haces todo el trabajo pesado, quien ha recibido todos los abrazos desde que cumpliste 5 años, es cierto lo había olvidado a quien le celebraran su cumpleaños numero ocho mientras que cuando tu cumpliste 5 de regalo te llevaron a entrenar claro sin mencionar que tu padre jamás te ha regalado nada y la espada pues mientras este en el árbol bueno sigue siendo de Elen no? Y todo por que no puedes derribarlo. Sabes que creo que tu padre puso ahí dentro la espada por que esta seguro de que no la podrás sacar y claro como castigo cuando te rindas te dirá que se la dará a ella por no tener la fuerza para sacarla, admítelo eres la vergüenza de tu padre pero yo creo en ti yo se que tu lo lograras._

_Eldar: la sacare y le demostrare a mi padre que puedo ser tan fuerte como él, me querrá mucho_

_Voz: eso no es cierto_

_Eldar: ya veras que si te lo demostrare_).

Elen: vamos eldar!!!!(En ese momento eldar se levanto de golpe y partió el árbol pero con una variación del látigo de su padre en lugar de sacar la luz de la punta de sus dedos Eldar cubrió con ese mismo brillo todo su puño y de un golpe convirtió aquel gran árbol en astillas).

Sesshomaru: bien hecho hijo (decía el yukai mientras cogia en brazos a la pequeña elen).

Eldar: ya vez padre como si pude (tomando la espada en sus manos).

Sesshomaru: si pero veo que aun estas muy chico para tener una espada de semejante poder así que dámela(bajando a elen y extendiendo su mano hacia su hijo).

Eldar: lo prometiste (abrazando la espada).

Sesshomaru: no me discutas y dámela

Eldar: no!,(_ voz: lo vez te dije que no te la daría serias muy tonto si se la das, tu te la ganaste y el lo prometió es tuya por derecho._

_Eldar: es cierto tienes razón todo lo que dijiste es verdad_

_Voz: quieres saber por que no te la quiere dar? El sabe que con esa espada eres mas poderoso que el y te tiene miedo)._

Sesshomaru: que esperas dame la o te daré una tunda para que aprendas a obedecer.

Eldar: no, lo haré ( _voz: y sabes quien es la culpable de todo esto, es ella, la que te quito el cariño de tus padres mátala y serás el favorito)._

Sesshomaru: eldar obedece.

Eldar: noooooooo (lanzando un ataque contra su hermana)

Sesshomaru: que te pasa entupido, por que atacas así a tu hermana (pateando al pequeño para detener el ataque). Tranquila elen no te pasara nada ( dando le la espalda a eldar para tranquilizar a elen que estaba casi petrificada)

Elen: que paso por que mi hermano me ataco papa (comenzando a llorar).

Sesshomaru: no lo se pero lo averi…..(sintiendo como era atravesado por la espada) aaaa eldar como… no te oí………un minuto esta presencia es de………

Eldar: muere imbecil (levantando la espada y bañando a elen en la sangre del taiyukai) tu serás la siguiente hermanita (sacudiendo la espada para quitarle la sangre).

Elen: como pudiste (dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr mientras su hermano se tomaba la molestia de asegurarse que sesshomaru estuviera muerto).

--------------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------------

Kagome: como te atreviste hijo (arrodillándose para abrazar al pequeño yukai y provocando un estremecimiento dentro de el).

Eldar: ma….má que pasa por que lloras, cuando mi hermana muera todo esto terminara y no tendrás que querer a nadie mas, no tienes de que preocuparte soy mas fuerte que papá ahora yo te cuidare (decía el niño con su mirada tierna nuevamente).

Kagome: como te atreves a decir eso es tu hermana (abofeteando a su pequeño hijo).

Eldar: mamá (_voz: lo vez ella tampoco te quiere sino se porque te pego, tu solo quitaste lo que se interponía debería de estar feliz sin embargo no lo esta. No tienes a nadie que te quiera solo yo que te comprendo, y se por todo lo que haz pasado, ser la oveja negra pero no te preocupes no tengas miedo de matarlos a todos no te quedaras solo, no en tanto yo este contigo._

_Eldar: es cierto yo estoy bien, ya es suficiente de que me regañen sin razón, de que siempre este al final, de tener que estar cuidando a mi hermana, ahora yo veré solo por mí) _bien mama si eso es lo que piensas lo siento (enterrando la espada en el estomago de su madre).

Kagome: eldar como pudiste nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto.

Eldar: exacto siempre me vieron como un inútil incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa y por eso me trataron como una cucaracha, por eso los exterminare a todos(con una mirada completamente fría).

Kagome :no permitiré que hagas mas daño hijo mió(reteniendo la espada con sus manos) miroku salgan de aquí, que yo lo detendré.

Miroku: sango sal de aquí con los niños yo me quedare par ver que puedo hacer por kagome.

Sango: Rin vamos ven conmigo(cargando a su hijo y a elen sin pensarlo salta por una ventana seguida por Rin).

Rin: señor jaken venga con nosotros(gritaba la joven mientras corrían).

Jaken: no Rin yo me quedare para vengar al amo bonito( despidiéndose de la joven con una sonrisa en la cara).

Rin: señor jaken no lo deja………( quedando inconsiente por un golpe de sango).

Sango: kirara!!!!!!!!!!(Grito la exterminadora provocando que esta apareciera de entre los árboles junto con ah-un el dragón bicéfalo) vamos kirara ayúdame con los niños (subiéndolos en el lomo y subiendo a Rin en el lomo del dragón) _"amor mió cuídate" _(huyendo a toda prisa).

Eldar: ja estupidos creen que pueden escapar a su destino.

Kagome: sess…..pronto te alcanzare pero primero….eldar hijo….

Eldar: por que no te mueres

Kagome: por que primero debo llevarte conmigo….(sujetando la espada y haciendo emanar su poder de miko).

Voz: no te lo permitiré (dijo la voz desde el interior de la espada).

Kagome: esa voz (siendo calcinada antes de poder decir más).

Miroku: con que eras tú como es que……(siendo reducido a cenizas por el puño de luz oscura de eldar)

Jaken: toma esto mocoso por matar a mis amos bonitos(lazándole las llamas del báculo de dos cabezas)

Eldar: jajajajaja estupido crees que me puedes hacer algún daño con esa insignificante flamita cuando yo manejo el fuego del infierno (regresándole sus propias llamas hasta calcinarlo) bien ahora la casería empieza.


	2. una aparicion inesperada

Una aparición inesperada

Sango: _que habrá pasado con miroku y los demás estoy muy preocupada _(volteando hacia atrás y viendo como salía mucho humo den dirección de la casa de Kagome) _pero aun asi tengo que llevarlos lo antes posible a un lugar seguro _kirara! (grito la exterminadora para acelerar el paso)

Su huida la llevo hacia una cueva que avían acondicionado a modo de refugio y en la cual habían puesto un conjuro y unos sellos para que ninguna energía maligna pudiese pasar o destruir la cueva ahí estarían seguros y tendrían alimentos para varias semanas

Sango: bien aquí estarán seguros (acomodando a la inconciente Rin a Elen y al pequeño Edward) kirara ah-uhn no deje que salgan de la cueva por ningún motivo y protéjanlos a toda costa si ven que hay peligro conocen las salidas de emergencia y llévenselos a los a inuyasha y a Kikio ya conocen el camino (dándose la vuelta y quedando paralizada por la sorpresa de ver a Eldar enfrente de la cueva) no…no es…posible

Eldar: así que este es el refugio del que tanto presumía mi mamá y que mi papá decía que no serviría de nada valla que si mi papá estaba equivocado este lugar tiene un defensa mucho muy sólida para mi atravesarla es prácticamente imposible (acercando su mano a la entrada de la cueva y viendo como esta le causaba quemaduras y le impedía el acceso) sin embargo también tenia razón esto solo impide el acceso a los seres malignos y a las cosas portadoras de lo que ustedes consideran energía maligna así que tal vez mi acompañante si pueda pasar (mostrando la cabeza de miroku que estaba con quemaduras y arrojándola a los pies de sango)

Sango: Eldar eres un desgraciado como te atreviste (cayendo de rodillas enfrene de la cabeza del monje) los has asesinado a todos (llorando desconsoladamente)

Voz: lo vez te lo dije eldar que aunque le llevaras la cabeza de su amado no cambiaria su actitud(hablaba aquella voz que sonaba tan helada y familiar para ella proveniente de la espada que eldar tenia en su poder)

Sango: un momento esa voz… pero como

Voz: mi querido eldar podrías clavarme en la tierra un segundo

Eldar: claro (depositando la espada en el suelo)

Voz: nos vemos de nuevo exterminadora de demonios (decía la voz mientras una figura se formaba a modo de espejismo enzima de la espada)

Sango: zenaku…pero como es posible

Zenaku: censillo cuando vi que iba a ser vencido por sesshomaru transferí mi alma sin que se diera cuenta a la espada que el estupido del yukai absorbió con su fusión de colmillos así evite la destrucción completa y me mantuve dormido hasta estar en contacto con un ser al que pudiera unirme así que me estoy volviendo parte de eldar y el de mi, a cambio de dejarme unirme a el le estoy brindado mis poderes y ya no esta solo me tiene a mí para hacerlo fuerte independiente capas de obtener lo que desea incluso el cariño que ustedes no le pueden brindar. Aunque debo admitir que me han sorprendido no esperaba que la madre de eldar intentara matarle la muy zorra si no la hubiese matado en ese momento hubiera sido mi fin

Sango: ya veo ahora todo tiene sentido, era obvio que el pequeño Eldar era incapaz de hacer todo esto solo el no…(siendo interrumpida por aquel ser)

Zenaku: para nada solo ayude a ejecutar lo que su corazón deseaba todo esto nos es más que el resultado de la falta de atención y cariño hacia él, esa es la verdadera causa de todo esto no es así Eldar

Eldar: …dime tía sango porque soy distinto de Elen que la hace tan especial para que a mi me hicieran a un lado? (preguntaba aquel pequeño tímidamente)

Sango: yo pienso que más bien tú eras el especial, tu padre Sesshomaru creía que podías llegar a ser más fuerte que él y probablemente se fijo como meta el convertirte en el youkai mas poderoso existente sobre la tierra, eras su orgullo

Zenaku: jajajajajajajajaja buen intento pero creo que algo tarde exterminadora, si ese hubiese sido el caso Eldar no hubiera matado a ese youkai y no le hubiera mentido con la promesa de la espada, y por supuesto si no hubiera forzado su poder a salir antes de tiempo, o el simple hecho de que por que Elen era la consentida lo desplazaron dejándolo sin cariño

¿:eso no es cierto…señor malo mi hermanito siempre ha tenido todo mi amor(dijo la pequeña Elen que se había acercado cautelosa hasta esconderse detrás de la exterminadora y de la cual ahora abrasaba sus piernas para esconderse) mi onichan (hermanito) es lo que más amo en el mundo (abriendo los brazos con alegría y con mucha emoción aunque duro poco al ver al demonio verla fijamente se escondió nuevamente tras sango)

Sango: que rayos haces aquí te dije que te quedaras dentro de la cueva Elen (gritaba la guerrera con ira)

Elen: es que escuche a mi onichan y lo del hombre malo así que onichan dime el te dijo que hicieras todo eso

Zenaku: Eldar no la escuches solo quiere confundirte tu sabes que ella nunca te ha querido

Elen: eso no es verdad y mi onichan lo sabe yo siempre estuve ahí para defenderlo cuando papa quería regañarlo mucho yo me ponía enfrente y también lo apoye desde que empezó a entrenar es verdad que papá no nos trataba igual pero yo siempre trate de estar a su lado para ayudarle

Eldar: eso es cierto mi nee-chan (hermanita) siempre ha estado ahí para mi es verdad que también en los malos momentos pero es porque siempre ha estado lista para ayudarme o consolarme (causando una gran confusión en los sentimientos del pequeño niño)

Elen: yo se que no me harías daño verdad one-chan porque tu me quieres como yo a ti (decía la niña que dejaba de esconderse)

Sango: ni siquiera lo pienses jovencita (viendo las claras intenciones de elen de hacercarse a su hermano menor)

Zenaku: Eldar tómame es tiempo de acabar con esto

Eldar: pero tal vez no deberíamos (tomando la espada)

Zenaku: bromeas cierto estoy unido a ti y sé que lo que tu corazón quiere

Elen: one-chan no le hagas caso yo sé que no me lastimarías

Eldar: no yo jamás…

Sango: Elen detente no puedo seguirte tras la barrera (viendo como la niña corría hacia su hermano)

Zenaku: bien esto facilita las cosas es tiempo de decir adiós mocosa

Elen: me subersimas a mi y mi one-chan el no me dañara porque yo lo quiero y se que el a mi

Zenaku: he? a es subestimas mocosa pero esta bien te lo demostrare, Eldar es tiempo matala

Eldar: pero…(viendo la espada que empuñaba y que le ordenaba que le quitara la vida a su pequeña hermana) noooooo es mi nee-chan (arrojando la espada)

Zenaku: noooo Eldar te engañan eres mío (dejando desplazar parte de su energía alrededor de Eldar

¿: no voy a permitírtelo maldito infeliz

Zenaku: pero que carajos… (siendo interrumpido por un sello mágico que impedía que siguiera tocando al niño)

Elen: sango quien es él?

Sango: pero Dreico cómo es que tu?... no importa que alegría verte (llevándose sus manso al pecho en símbolo relajación)

Dreico: dejemos eso para después ahora vamos a destruirlo de una vez por todas

Zenaku: tal vez me frustraste un paso del plan pero no vas a destruirme ni mucho menos a parar lo que viene por ahora esta escaramuza es suya pero recuerden ese niño será mío junto con todo este mundo (decía la espada mientras se desvanecía en su huida(n/a: por que siempre se desvanecen? que no pueden solo moverse a gran velocidad? ))

Dreico: si anda huye cobarde te encontrare y cuando lo haga te usare de mondadientes que ya se me acabaron inútil,(gritaba el dragón mientras agitaba el brazo con fuerza)

Sango: que gusto verte (corriendo abrasar a su viejo amigo)

Dreico: vengan entremos a la cueva todos ahí estaremos más seguros

Elen: si vamos (jalando a su hermano que estaba desconcertado por todo lo pasado)

Dentro de la cueva sango les relato a los niños junto con aquel dragón aquella historia del surgimiento de aquel demonio mientras que al tiempo el les explicaba que havia sentido desde su mundo la presencia de Zenaku y que por eso regreso para averiguar lo sucedido

Dreico: sango podemos hablar en privado?

Sango: si vamos y porfavor no nos sigan saldremos de la cueva quendense aquí ok? (viendo severamente a elen)

Todos: si tia (en el caso de Edward mamá)

Dreico: (después de haber oído todo lo sucedido)yo creo que por las circunstancias lo mejor será que los llevemos a mi mundo y los cuidemos ahí además de borrar sus memorias para que no tengan problemas a futuro

Sango: hablas de ocultar lo que paso y fingir que todo esta bien

Dreico: no soy tan…bueno tan, hablo de que les ocultemos partes les diremos que sus padres fueron acecinados por Zenaku que regreso de la nada y no por Eldar ya que con el tiempo igual preguntaran y entrenarles para que se defiendan

Sango: pero que estas estúpido o que te pasa que ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasamos para vencerlo como pretendes siquiera pensar que ellos podrán (susurraba la exterminadora furiosa)

Dreico: ambos sabemos que solo ocultarlo acabara mal y cuando lo descubran igual querrán vengarse y sea que lo deseen o no tarde o temprano se toparan con el eso nadie podrá evitarlo asi que es mejor que estén preparados aunque sea para huir además ya no es tan fuerte de hecho es muy frágil su unión a este mundo está solo con la espada si la destruimos el también caerá y podemos crear una gema hecha específicamente para contrarrestar la fusión de colmillos

Sango: contrarrestar?

Dreico: si mira fusión de colmillos absorbe todas las espadas echas de un colmillo y las asimila cierto? Pues la piedra la ara vomitarlas eso destruirá la unión que tiene con este mundo y al demonio en el proceso

Sango: (dango un gran suspiro de resignación) está bien supongo que no hay otra opción, niños vengan

Niños: sii?

Sango: Quiero que sepan que todo estará bien Dreico nos ayudara para protegerlos y a que todo lo que paso hoy ya no duela si? Solo hagan lo que el les indique

Dreico: bien vean a mis ojos fijamente pequeños (descargando una luz que penetro por los ojos de aquellos pequeños angelitos que ahora caían profundamente dormidos) está hecho ahora vámonos kikio e inuyasha ya están haya, duerman pequeños angelitos porque ahí están en un mundo que es enteramente suyo mañana todo estará bien (decía el dragón mientras entraba al portal que acababa de abrirse junto con sango).

**siiii ya se que me tardo años en esto pero me estaba titulando de ingeniebrio en computacion y si ya se un ingeniebrio con semejantes faltas de ortografia espero lo disfruten y bueno espero sus tomatasos si mi editora de ortografia lo corrije lo resubo espero poder dedicarle mas tiempo a esto cuidense**


End file.
